Nine Eleven
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: September 11th, 2001. The unexpected tragedy that occurred on this very date shocked everyone, the Smashers included. Of course, the younger Smashers don't really know anything about this date, but that won't stop them from helping a sad friend in need. Naturally, insanity occurs. Rated K for Spongebob jokes. One-shot for 9/11.


Nine Eleven

**A zillion hugs for whoever knew somebody who perished during the events of 9/11.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story.**

"GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!" Kirby yelled, sitting upright in his bed. Unfortunately, the puffballs oversized alarm clock fell on his head, getting stuck there. "Uh, Pichu? Toon? Is anybody there? Can you help m-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DAH D'OH DAH DI DO DEH!" …Immediately followed by Spongebob-Uh, I mean Kirby-falling down the stairs and crashing head first into a window. He shook it off and was about to head outside…

…Before noticing Zelda curled up in fetal position on the couch. Kirby, being curious, started wandering up to her before Link suddenly came out of NOWHERE and kicked him away. "What was that for, you jerk?!" said Kirby, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Kirby, she doesn't really want to be talked to right now. This day is pretty scarring for her." said Link, scowling.

"…Christmas?"

"No."

"Halloween?"

"No."

"Her birthday?"

"No."

"…MY birthday?"

"No, Kirby."

"Then I have no idea."

"Kirby, today is Nine Eleven. You know, the World Trade Center?"

"…I don't get it."

"Kirby, you don't know what Nine Eleven is?"

"Uh-huh."

"…You're an idiot."

"Uh-huh."

"Just, go outside, okay?"

"Okay." and the conversation ended there. Kirby walked outside to find the little Smashers all sitting under a tree. He sat down next to all of them, not really bothering to know what they were talking about.

"…So, does anyone know what's wrong with Aunt Zelda?" asked Toon. Everyone shook their heads.

"She seemed pretty upset."

"I wonder what's wrong…"

"Link knows, though."

"Breakfast…Green…Finland…"

"Pikachu said something happened to her today." everyone turned to face Pichu. "I think someone important to her might have died today…"

"Aw, poor Aunt Zelda…I think we should do something special for her today! Something we do all by ourselves!" everyone nodded in agreement with Toon (Except Kirby, who was currently a bit psycho from the hit to the head from Link).

"Hm, well I've been working on my electric tricks. Maybe I could spark up something!"

"Great idea Chu! Let's go out into the field where Link can't see us!" everyone ran after Toon except for Kirby, who was still sitting down.

"FINLAND!"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER:

All the little Smashers were out in the field, Pichu standing a little ways off in the distance. "Uh, guys, I'm not so sure about this…" whispered Lucas.

"Aw come on Lucas! This'll be fun!" said Toon. "Let her rip, Pichu!"

"Got it!" with that, Pichu used her electricity to create a sparking elephant in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S A GIRAFFE!" yelled Kirby in pure amusement.

"Hm, it's good Pichu I'll admit it, but maybe we need to tone things down a bit until we have everything figured out." said Toon. Pichu only nodded in response and stopped her performance. Kirby walked around, dazed and blinded by all the flashing lights.

"Um, Kirby, are you feeling okay?" asked Pichu, stepping out of the puffballs way.

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine talking light bulb!" all the little Smashers looked at each other.

"Kirby, how many fingers am I holding up?" said Ness, holding up three fingers.

"…November?" asked Kirby, before he passed out. All the little Smashers sighed and dragged Kirby back up to the Mansion grounds.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER:

"Toon, why again are we sneaking into Zelda's room?" asked Kirby, who had now completely recovered (But, of course, he was naturally an idiot).

"Because I've decided that we're going to repaint Aunt Zelda's room her favorite colors to cheer her up!" said Toon, holding paintbrushes and a can of dark purple paint.

"Yeah, but if we get any paint on Zelda's stuff, we're dead!" said Pichu, struggling to pull a bucket of paint.

"Well then we just won't get paint on anything!" with those words, the little Smashers walked into Zelda's room. Toon picked up a brush and walked up to the right side of Zelda's room.

"Well, here we go."

ONE HOUR LATER:

"Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall!"

TWO HOURS LATER:

"I'm getting to the painting…"

THREE HOURS LATER:

Kirby put down his three cards. "Can you move it along? I'm all out of time cards."

Toon glared at Kirby and put the brush down. "I'm sorry. Pichu, can you start things off?"

"Okay." just before Pichu could grab a brush for herself, Kirby took out a bubble wand and blew a giant paint bubble. All the little Smashers stared at it in shock.

"What could be worse than a giant paint bubble?!" screamed Red (Yes, he's one of the younger Smashers here)

"Ooh! I know!" with those words, Kirby blew yet ANOTHER giant paint bubble, which combines with the first giant paint bubble to make a huge one. "TWO giant paint bubbles!"

"Kirby, I don't think that bubble can get any bigger!" with that, Kirby pulled out a bicycle pump and started pumping the bubble bigger.

"Nonsense!" all the little Smashers started freaking out and quickly pushed the humongous bubble out the window, where it popped. Paint splattered against the window and the area around Zelda's room while the little Smashers stared in awe.

"…If anybody asks, we didn't do it."

LATER:

All the little Smashers stared at a list of possibilities to cheer Zelda up. So far everything had been crossed out. They were out of ideas. "…Well, we're screwed." said Toon, hitting his head on the table.

"Guys, don't give up! We're not cave people! We have technology!" said Kirby, smashing a computer on the list repeatedly. Of course, this did nothing.

"…It didn't work." just then, they heard Link approaching them.

"Where were you guys today?" all the little Smashers jumped and grabbed for the list. However, Link was much faster than them and easily got it. "…You guys were trying to do something nice for Zel?" all the little Smashers nodded sheepishly.

"Hey Link, what DID happen to Aunt Zelda to make her so upset?" Toon asked. Link's face turned grim.

"She won't tell me." All the little Smashers muttered apologies. "But, anyways, I think some of these ideas may actually work. All we need is some help…"

LATER:

Zelda walked up to her room. She dried her tears on the sleeve of her glove, still half crying. At least this horrible day was almost over…

…But her sulking was interrupted by Peach and Samus standing right in front of her room. "Zelly! Come on outside!" happily exclaimed Peach, dragging her down and out of Smash Mansion, Samus trailing behind. Zelda's mouth fell open when she saw a huge feast waiting outside for her, all under a huge multicolored banner that read 'CHEER UP, ZELDA!'. Link caught her gaze and got up from his seat, walking towards her.

"Well, look who it is, we were starting to think the girl of the moment wasn't going to show!" Zelda finally found her voice again.

"You…You all did this for me?" Toon smiled and walked up to Zelda, the little Smashers (And Kirby) all following him.

"Well, yeah! We saw that you were sad, so me and the others came up with all sorts of ideas and got everyone else's help getting it ready! Do you like it, Aunt Zelda?" Zelda started to tear up a bit.

"Of course! I love it! You guys are the best!"

"Group hug!" declared Peach. Nobody moved. "…Oh come on you spoilsports! GROUP HUG!" commanded Peach. This time, everyone complied.

"Oh, wait, I forgot the best part!" said Pichu, after the group hug had finished. She and Pikachu ran out into the distance somewhat, Zelda watching them with a confused look on her face. Pichu and Pikachu then quickly used both of their electricity to create a gigantic, glowing Triforce in the air. Zelda gasped in awe, the rest of the Smashers following her example. Well, except for Kirby, who was blinded and dazed by it AGAIN. He started walking around an invisible path like an idiot and starting singing.

"FANCY LIVING, HERE I COME, LA LA LA LA, LAAAAAAA!" Meta facepalmed.

"If he goes and proposes to another hooker at the bus station, this time I am NOT going to get him."

AFTER THE PARTY:

"Hey Zel?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you so upset today anyways?"

"Link, I'm a ruler, who wouldn't be so upset on the anniversary of a huge attack?"

"Peach, apparently."

"Link, she was just hiding it. Now, go to sleep already."

"You got it, Princess."

"By the way…Do you know why the window and the outside wall of my room are splattered dark purple?"

"No clue, Princess. Though I've got a pretty good guess on WHO did it…"

MEANWHILE:

Toon, of course, had to get his annual prank of the day. So he snuck into Kirby's room, drew a ghost on a piece of paper and sent it so it would be floating above Kirby's bed. "OhhhHHHhhhHHH!" Kirby opened his eyes and shrieked in terror.

"OH MY GOSH! A FLOATING SHOPPING LIST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon took a peek at his 'Ghost' and found out that he had sent in the wrong paper. Toon facepalmed.

END

**Alrighty, I had to add as much humor into this as possible to keep it from getting too dark. Luckily we have Kirby, aka the comic relief, to fill that goal.**

**Now, take this as no offense. I care deeply about this subject, almost as much as Zelda does. I had to add humor into this in order to keep myself from crying.**

**And, of course, the Spongebob jokes. What can I say, I like Spongebob.**

**Have a nice day, and try not to burst into tears like I did. -Light**


End file.
